the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Qiao Yifan/History
History He was part of Tiny Herb's reserve team alongside Gao Yingjie and three others.Chapter 128 Qiao Yifan was quickly thrown the account card for an Assassin, without regard to what he would be best in.Chapter 144 Up to his first meeting with Ye Xiu, he and Gao Yingjie were the only reserves to have never substituted into an official match. However, their reasons differed. Though Gao Yingjie had not competed yet, he was still acknowledged as the successor to Vaccaria. On the other hand, Qiao Yifan had not because they deemed him lacking in skill. As the other reserves became convinced he was beneath them, they ordered him around, using him as an errand boy. Even the team captain, Wang Jiexi, was not confident in his abilities, and believed him to be the weakest player on Tiny Herb. The only one of them to still treat him kindly was Gao Yingjie, who considered him a friend. However, when around his teammates, there would never be a chance to speak.Chapter 130 His isolation within his own team was evident to the point where no one would ask to train with him besides Gao Yingjie. Plot Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella In the Tiny Herb headquarters, the reserve members—Liu Fei, Gao Yingjie, Zhou Yebai, Xiao Yun, and Qiao Yifan—are grouped together. Xiao Yun commands Qiao Yifan to get him a drink. He complies and asks Gao Yingjie as well if he wants anything. To this, the rest of the subs rudely chime in with their own requests for drinks, except for Gao Yingjie, who asks him to just bring him anything. In order to test out Lord Grim's abilities, Wang Jiexi orders Tiny Herb's substitutes to kill the Unspecialized character a few times. Setting out on this mission, they search for his character in the 10th Server. Qiao Yifan is the first one to find him. Though he is hesitant at first, Xiao Yun tells him to engage. Opening with Shining Cut, he tries to catch Lord Grim by surprise, but to no avail. Qiao Yifan is outnumbered by Lord Grim, Steamed Bun Invasion, Seven Fields, Sleeping Moon, and Soft Mist, and he is forced to go on the defense. As the fight continues, he begins to panic, his hands moving rapidly as he frantically attempts to dodge, and the rest of the reserve team rushes to his location. However, the backup is not enough, and the reserve team is wiped. Qiao Yifan hears his teammates, Liu Fei, Zhou Yebai, and Xiao Yun, make excuses to gain face, and Yifan knows there was no point for him to make excuses since he has no face or respect from others. The next morning, Yifan and the reserve team join the main team for practice. He notices that his friend, Gao Yingjie, had dark bags under his eyes from not sleeping. In practice, Wang Jiexi asks if anyone recorded yesterday's fight, and Yifan had recordings. Yifan gets up and lets the captain sit in front of the computer. That night, Yifan follows Jiexi and the Tiny Herb team to Desolate Lands to challenge Lord Grim to a Group Competition. Qiao Yifan and Tiny Herb chase after Lord Grim, and they are unable to kill him. Lord Grim disappears. Yifan learns from Wang Jiexi that Lord Grim used "logout escape" to leave. Yifan and his teammates stay with the captain to wait for Lord Grim to log on.Chapter 138 In the Arena, Yifan sees Jiexi's unpredictable Magician style of play.Chapter 142 Qiao Yifan duels against Tang Rou and uses the most time in order to defeat her. He takes the nearly three minutes to defeat Tang Rou. Yifan moves on to duel against Ye Xiu's Lord Grim, who recognizes him. Ye Xiu advises Yifan to switch classes to be a Ghostblade that specializes as a Phantom Demon.Chapter 144 Yifan accepts the advice immediately because Ye Xiu, the "Glory Textbook," is recognized as the most knowledgeable person in Glory with ten years of experience. Yifan doubts that he is able to switch classes due to his insignificance at Tiny Herb as well as Zhou Yebai's role as Ghostblade on the team. Yifan loses quickly in a duel with Ye Xiu. Ye Xiu tells Yifan, "Muster up some courage!" This raises Yifan's spirits, and he smiles. Gao Yingjie catches his friend smiling, and Yifan wipes away his smile.Chapter 145 Qiao Yifan's One Inch Ash befriends Ye Xiu's Lord Grim. With Ye Xiu's advice, Yifan learns to watch Void and Li Xuan's match videos and to wait since Phantom Demons get stronger at level 40. Yifan goes out to get his One Inch Ash account leveled while he studies Team Void. At night, Qiao Yifan leaves the Tiny Herb facilities to go pick up his One Inch Ash account from power levelers. Yifan picks up a cell phone call to tell his friend, Gao Yingjie, that he went out for a walk. Yifan returns to the team's facilities to tell Yingjie that he went out for a walk. Yifan goes into his room and logs in to his One Inch Ash account on his computer. He greets Ye Xiu. Yifan learns that he only has three attempts to help Ye Xiu's party break Blue Brook Guild's record clear of Desolate Lands. Yifan lacks confidence but is inspired by Ye Xiu's encouragement. On older servers, Yifan goes to study and to practice at the Desolate Lands dungeon three times. Outside the Desolate Lands dungeon, he meets Ye Xiu's Lord Grim, Tang Rou's Soft Mist, Su Mucheng's Cleansing Mist, and Bao Rongxing's Steamed Bun Invasion. Yifan goes for one practice run, so Yifan can learn how to work with Ye Xiu's team. Qiao Yifan learns that he should always look to improve even in a dungeon run. Yifan feels that his support-oriented style fits well with Ye Xiu's party. On the second Desolate Lands run, Yifan and the party aim to break Blue Brook Guild's record clear time. Yifan is shocked when he sees Ye Xiu's Lord Grim suppress the final boss, Ruler Toya. Yifan understands that Ye Xiu has the extensive experience and mechanical prowess to absolutely suppress Ruler Toya. Yifan and the party obliterate Blue Brook Guild's Desolate Lands record clear time with a time of 22 minutes, 35 seconds, and 22 milliseconds. On the third and final run, Yifan and the party improve on their last record with a time of 22 minutes, 29 seconds, and 57 milliseconds. Yifan joins Ye Xiu, Tang Rou, and Bao Rongxing to dungeon at Line Canyon. The next day, Qiao Yifan joins Ye Xiu's party to dungeon at Line Canyon. Yifan and the party stumble upon the hidden boss, Illusion Swordmaster Ahong. Compared to Tang Rou and Bao Rongxing, Yifan coordinates with Ye Xiu and Su Mucheng to suppress the hidden boss. With the hidden boss at red blood, Yifan fights a Shadow Step copy of the boss while coordinating Ye Xiu. Yifan is confused when Ye Xiu talks with the Internet cafe's customers. Yifan is surprised when he cannot keep up with Ye Xiu, who goes all out to kill the wild boss. Yifan does his best to coordinate with Ye Xiu even though he's significantly slower than Ye Xiu and Mucheng. By going all out and trading damage, Yifan and the party kill Illusion Swordmaster Ahong. Yifan learns that the item drops includes a Line Canyon Map Piece Three, which is one of the four necessary items to go to the hidden dungeon. On the third and final dungeon run, Yifan and the party breaks the Line Canyon record clear with a time of 30 minutes, 21 seconds, and 56 milliseconds. Yifan logs off to rest. On the 10th Server, Qiao Yifan logs onto his One Inch Ash account and arrives at Desolate Lands. Yifan and Su Mucheng meet up and run away from their attackers. Yifan and Mucheng split up and hide in the rundown buildings to split up the enemy forces. Unfortunately, Yifan and Mucheng have two enemy players waiting for them while the other enemies are searching in other areas. Yifan follows Mucheng's lead and supports her in ambushing and killing two enemy characters from Excellent Dynasty. Yifan and Mucheng run back into the destroyed buildings to hide once again. At Congee Forest, Qiao Yifan and Su Mucheng arrive to reinforce Ye Xiu and Huang Shaotian, who are surrounded by the enemy forces. With Tang Rou, Bao Rongxing, and Concealed Light arriving, Yifan and Mucheng create chaos by attacking the enemy's rear. Yifan coordinates with Ye Xiu to break up the enemy forces. Yifan follows Ye Xiu's orders to stop the enemy from running away. Yifan realizes that the under-leveled Flowing Tree, who speaks too much and suppresses his opponents easily, is Huang Shaotian. After wiping out the enemy forces, Qiao Yifan and the other party members compare each other's number of enemy player kills. Yifan follows Ye Xiu's lead in running from the battleground, which will swarm with enemy reinforcements. Yifan decides to follow Huang Shaotian's wishes to remain unknown as Flowing Tree. Yifan joins Ye Xiu, Su Mucheng, Tang Rou, and Bao Rongxing to attempt to set a new record clear time for Line Canyon. In the dungeon, Yifan sees Tang Rou and Rongxing's performances drop.Volume 2 Volume 3: Golden Strategy While Tang Rou and Bao Rongxing compete in a limited practice to kill two monsters, Yifan predicts that Rongxing, who has more stable hand speed, will win. Rongxing wins. Yifan and the party exit the Line Canyon dungeon. Qiao Yifan assists Ye Xiu in killing Endless Night and four Tyrannical Ambition members. At another Line Canyon dungeon exit, Yifan and the party waits to punish the enemy guild members for the battle in Congee Forest. Yifan and the party ambush and assassinate five Samsara Guild members. Yifan watches as the party attacks a Blossom Valley party and a Void Walk party.Chapter 216 Seeing Tang Rou struggling against the five Void Walk guild members, Yifan goes to assist her.Chapter 217 WIth Su Mucheng's long-range support, Yifan is able to turn the situation around with Tang Rou. Yifan and Tang Rou quickly kill two opponents and suppressed the remaining three Void Walk members.Chapter 218 Yifan and Tang Rou eventually kill all five Void Walk members. Yifan rushes to help Ye Xiu and Mucheng destroy the remaining Tyrannical Ambition and Blossom Valley opponents. Yifan follows Ye Xiu to take a detour to avoid the enemy alliance members. Yifan helps Ye Xiu set a record clear time of 29 minutes, 51 seconds, and 44 milliseconds. Afterward, Yifan logs off to rest. Qiao Yifan goes to repair his weapon’s durability. With Ye Xiu, Su Mucheng, Tang Rou, and Rongxing, Yifan goes to dungeon at Line Canyon. Yifan follows Ye Xiu’s safe roundabout routes to avoid enemy players, which wastes one hour compared to the regular routes. After three dungeon runs, Yifan logs off. Qiao Yifan tells everyone that he sets dungeon record clears to learn and to improve from Ye Xiu’s advice. After finishing the Line Canyon dungeon runs, Yifan logs off. Yifan goes online and is shocked by Lord Grim’s level 38. Yifan sends his One Inch Ash account to a substitute leveler to catch up to Lord Grim. In the Season 8 Rookie Challenge Competition, Qiao Yifan challenges Team Void Captain, Li Xuan. Yifan plays cautiously against Li Xuan, the number one Phantom Demon in the Pro Alliance. Yifan, an inexperienced Phantom Demon player, suffers against Li Xuan, who is surprisingly using a Sword Demon. Yifan’s Phantom Demon cannot keep with Li Xuan’s superior damage. Yifan’s Phantom Demon loses half of his health from one long combo. Yifan manages to recover when Li Xuan stops his combo. Yifan is frustrated that he is losing terribly to Li Xuan.Chapter 306 Qiao Yifan uses every trick and tactic against Li Xuan, who obliterates everything. Yifan is horrified that he is completely suppressed. Yifan wants to show off his skill, but in reality, his skill is overshadowed by Li Xuan’s performance. Yifan’s Phantom Demon dies against Li Xuan’s healthy Sword Demon. After shaking hands, Yifan does not hear Li Xuan. Yifan walks past his seat and to the exits. Yifan realizes that this might be the last time he would stand on a beautiful stage.Chapter 307 Yifan walks outside and in a few circles before he realizes that he is lost. Yifan cries in frustration that his professional career is over. Yifan hears a voice in the passageway. He is shocked to see Ye Xiu, the most elusive player in the history of the Pro Alliance. Yifan hears from Ye Xiu that challenging Li Xuan was a horrible idea. Yifan hears Ye Xiu’s encouragement to persist and to develop as a Phantom Demon player. Yifan realizes that he need to polish his skills before he can be a strong Phantom Demon player. Then Yifan can look for opportunities to rise up as a professional player. Yifan asks about Ye Xiu’s retirement. Yifan learns that Ye Xiu is planning to return to the Pro Alliance.Volume 3 Volume 4: All-Star Weekend Qiao Yifan returns to the Tiny Herb seating area. He listens to Yingjie, who explains the situation between Tang Hao and Lin Jingyan's duel to him.Chapter 309 Volume 6: Mainstream Tank After completing the Heavenly Domain Challenge, Qiao Yifan ascends from the Tenth Server to the Heavenly Domain. He arrives at the Milo Ancient Ruins to reinforce Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Yifan’s One Inch Ash uses Ice Boundary on Wei Chen’s Warlock.Chapter 513 Yifan’s One Inch Ash is level 55. Yifan slashes against Wei Chen’s Warlock, who is desperately dodging the attacks. When Yifan hears Ye Xiu’s order to attack faster, he slashes furiously to make up for his level 55 Ghostblade against Wei Chen’s level 70 Warlock. Yifan informs Wei Chen that he is from Tiny Herb. Yifan hears Ye Xiu’s orders to kill Wei Chen’s Warlock. He chases after the enemy Warlock and fails to dodge an enemy attack.Chapter 514 Qiao Yifan fails to dodge Wei Chen’s Bind Spell and Control Spell. Yifan watches as his stunned character flies into the air. Yifan’s One Inch Ash falls to the ground when Ye Xiu attacks Wei Chen. Yifan quickly attacks the enemy Blade Master and casts every single boundary to support Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Yifan casts a Plague Boundary on the enemies and a Sword Boundary on Chen Guo’s Chasing Haze to buff her damage output. Yifan watches as the enemies die from a Satellite Beam, a Grenade, and a Stinger.Chapter 515 With Ye Xiu and Chen Guo, Yifan kills 12 enemies. Yifan is fighting against the six remaining enemies and sees four of the healthiest run away. He sees Wei Chen post Lord Grim’s location in global chat. Yifan chases after Wei Chen’s Windward Formation. Yifan sees Wei Chen’s Warlock slow down from getting hit by Gatling Gun fire. Yifan catches up to Windward Formation.Chapter 516 Qiao Yifan continues attacking the fleeing Wei Chen. Yifan steps aside for Ye Xiu and blocks Wei Chen’s escape routes. Yifan watches Ye Xiu suppress Wei Chen’s Windward Formation to death.Chapter 517 With Ye Xiu and Chen Guo, Qiao Yifan levels in the wilderness. Afterward, Yifan drops off his One Inch Ash account to someone else to level.Chapter 519 Yifan continues his daily training on Tiny Herb’s Assassin account, but he only thinks about Ghostblade skills and tactics.Chapter 520 References